Now you tell me
by rcf1989
Summary: Set in 5x06: What if Katherine really moved to Maryland, leaving behind her everything and everyone? Oneshot, including the lyrics of Jordin Sparks' Now You Tell Me song.


_Is there anything that can make you happy?_

_I don't know what to say to make it better_

_Seeing you like this, down and hurt so badly_

_When you have been so kept together_

The same thought had been in her mind for a few months already, five months to be exact. Since she knew her daughter was pregnant and so that she'd be a grandma, the thought of moving to Maryland had been in her mind in daily basis:

'Should I go? Should I stay? If I stay, do I really have something here? After all... Bree took from me all my work and claimed it as hers... I have no one, I have nothing but a job, I'm alone...'

Those were the thoughts of a lonely woman who was lost in them while cleaning the fridge of her supposed business partnership with her best friend who seemed to love to treat her like her employee. Yes, it was her original idea and most of the recepies her own except when she decided to help Bree a little and get her out of alcohol and what did she get in return? A little thank you, being as she knew, the least Bree could do. All those hours working for nothing.

While Katherine was lost in her thoughts that nobody else knew about, in fact if she left at night nobody would know what happened to her and to her that was the best way, Bree made her way down from her office to the test kitchen and found Katherine cleaning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Unless you're now blind like Carlos, cleaning the fridge." Said Katherine, quite ignoring Bree.

"No, I'm not blind! But why are you doing that? I told you you could go home 3 hours ago."

Katherine sighed and turned to look at Bree. "See... That's a problem. You cannot tell me when I can do something or not. I'm not your employee but it seems you love to treat me like that."

"Katherine I know you're not but..."

"But what? You treated me like crap for years! No matter how much I helped you when you needed someone with you." She said upset.

"That's not true." Said Bree and walked to her. "I never treated you that way..."

"Really? So forgetting I had the idea for this, that we'd be equal partners and that this would have our name doesn't sound like crap to you?"

"I umh..."

"Or stealing my recipes? All my hard work in here for the last five years so that you now could get your stupid cook book?"

"You are just jelaous!" Snapped Bree.

"Yes! I am, and you know why? It's simple: you stole from me everything I've worked on. But without people knowing what I did who cares? Oh yes... I DO CARE!" She yelled.

"Katherine please... Understand this: I had nothing and... And well with you everything seemed better and you were so brilliant and I wanted to be it too. I needed it."

"Why thank you for choosing fame over our friendship." She said sarcastically.

"I did not choose anything."

"You did. You said you needed it, so by making all these... Getting all that crew in here... And the book... Everything is not what it was or even how it was supposed to be. It never was and it won't be."

"I'm sorry... I never wanted to hurt you. You're important to me, Katherine."

"Well it's too late." She said and turned around to keep cleaning the fridge.

_What's this?_

_All this time I thought you didn't need me_

_Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_

Bree spent the next 10 minutes looking at her friend, puzzled. She was wondering what did Katherine mean. Weren't they friends anymore? Did she truly destroy more than ever their friendship and all they ever had? Was it over in any way? Would she leave... Her?

"Why... Why is it too late?" Asked Bree a little nervous.

"Oh you're still here." Said Katherine, putting everything inside of the fridge again as she was done cleaning it.

"Yes... Why?"

"I told you: you ruined it all. Congratulations: you know how to ruin a marriage, kids childhood and friendships."

"Katherine!"

"It's true and you know that." She said and moved over to the oven to clean it.

"I didn't do anything to our friendship..."

"You're right. You didn't do a thing to keep it alive so I think it's time to move on for me... Move out of town." She whispered the last part.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Bree confused.

"I'm leaving. To Maryland."

"Why there? It's so... Away from here!"

Katherine turned again to look at Bree. "Who cares? I have nothing here. I have no one. Nothing but a job. All I do is go home, work and home again. I don't have a life."

"That's not true. You have me. We're friends."

"No we are not. If we were you wouldn't have treated me like some kind of... Servant."

Those words hurt Bree: Katherine didn't want to be friends with her anymore. The rock she found in her auburn haired friend was now gone.

"We... We can be friends. I can fix this."

"There's nothing you can fix, Bree. I'm not broken."

"Katherine, please... Don't go. I need you here with me."

"No, what you need is someone to boss around. But hey as you now got Orson as your new partner when you already had one... Who was it? Let me think... IT WAS ME!"

"No, no, no. That's not true. Please, don't leave Fairview again."

"I told you Bree, I have nothing. I haven't had a relationship in ages and I haven't had sex in two years! That yells grandma out of me!"

"Grandma? Is Dylan pregnant?"

"Yeah, she is. She told me five months ago."

"Is this why you want to go to Maryland?"

"Yes, she will need me there. And I want to be there for my grandchild. Is that a problem?"

"Well yes it is because you have a job here." Said Bree, hoping somehow, she would persuade Katherine to stay.

"I think not because I'm gonna quit. You do great without me or in fact without people knowing I do all the hard job so hire someone to replace me and steal their recipes from them." She said and took off her apron. "I was going to clean the over but you see... I just quit." She said and threw the apron to the floor.

"I can't hire someone else to replace you. No one can do that... As cook or friend, my best friend..."

"Bree do yourself a favor and read my lips: it is over in any and every way."

"Can't we just give it a try? Just one last chance." She said and walked to Katherine, holding her hands and looking into her eyes. "Please."

"You had all the chances I could give you. All of them and more than I was willing to give you. But the last 15 months? I was nothing to you, just someone you could use. So you see that someone who once was your best friend is leaving." She said and removed Bree's hands from her own, and walked away to the door. "We had our good times as friends but I've had enough crap so I don't want to cope with more. Good luck Bree." She said and left, slamming the door behing her.

_You're in love, but that's not what it was_

_All those times that passed by with no signs_

_And now you're telling me_

_You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

A few hours later, Bree was now at home. She made dinner for her, Orson and Andrew but she didn't feel like eating at all. Her best friend didn't want to talk to or see her ever again and she was leaving. Their business, their friendship... Everything they once built together was falling apart. And she perfectly knew when was the last time Katherine had sex. None of them knew how it happened, but for both of them it was one, if not the one, of the most magical nights they ever had. Everything was perfect and neither wanted that night to end. Bree closed her and sighed: two years later she could still remember the smell of Katherine's scent that night, or the feeling of her lips over her own, her soft hands over her skin and being so gentle and lovely with her. She could never forget that night, and she was hoping Katherine wouldn't do it either, so with that thought she went upstairs, and finally made it to her bed, hoping she could sleep and set the alarm earlier than usual so that she could prepare something for Katherine. She didn't give up in their friendship, that's something she'd never do and if that even meant giving them another night to remember... To hell with being perfect as the bible says because she already was a sinner for a lot of things, so for one she secretly loved it wouldn't even make a difference.

Meanwhile, Katherine had went to an agency an booked a flight to Maryland... A single flight, meaning she wouldn't even bother to return anytime soon. Maybe once in over a year she could come back to visit... But who would she visit anyway? She had nothing except now her home. Well, a little holiday back in the old good Wisteria Lane could work. As she left the agency, she walked around for about an hour and also called Dylan to tell her she'd take a flight the following day to Maryland, so that she could go to pick her up from the airport. As she arrived home, she found a new flower arrangement from Bree and a note:

'Please, Kathy, don't leave me alone here. You know better than anyone I need you by my side... You keep me sober and make me smile everyday. But if you go, please, I beg you: don't forget me. Don't forget all we had, especially our night because I can't forget that. It's on my mind every night I'm back in my room. I'd tell you all these and more in person but it seems you don't want to see me ever again though I want you to know our friendship is still alive no matter how much you want to deny it. I'll never forget these five, almost six years.

Love,

Bree.'

That little letter made Katherine shed some tears; she wanted to hold them back but it was impossible. She remembered their night, that wonderful, amazing, one of a kind, unique magical night. Who could forget that? She somehow wished it could happen again but it was now impossible. She was leaving early the following day so she walked upstairs to her room and took her suitcases and started to fill them with her clothes and all she thought she needed like photo albums, she loved them. As she went back to her room, finally to bed, she found under her pillow a framed picture of herself and Bree hugging and smiling. Next to it, another one of them hugging and Bree kissing her cheek. Below the first, it was her now kissing Bree's cheek and next to that one, both still hugging and Bree's head over her shoulder and her own resting softly over Bree's, and they smiled all the time. Those four pictures were part of their especial day, but more especial night. Katherine got up from her bed, wrapped carefully the framed picture and added it to one of her suitcases. Then she went back to her bed and tried to sleep.

_You were nonchalant, strong, and unaffected_

_And you never wanted me to be there_

_I never saw your heart, that's how close you kept it_

_So right now I'm so unsure how to care_

For both women, the night seemed too long. For Katherine, like usual, she was alone and since she moved back from Bree's house that night it was the one in which she missed the most having to sleep next to Bree. Not that she ever cared, but she missed her and she knew she'd miss ever more as soon as she left Fairview but she made her decission and it had to be followed.

For Bree, it was like she was alone as well. Yes, she had Orson back from jail but it wasn't the same. Everyday she woke up next to Katherine, she automatically had a smile on her face especially when her friend was still asleep. She missed her all those days without her, and if she didn't do anything to stop her it would be even worse. She knew everything will remember her of Katherine: her house, the recipes, the test kitchen, Katherine's house... Everything.

Both women got up from bed early and did different things. Bree, showered, had breakfast and prepared something very especial for Katherine and that was something she would only enjoy. Katherine on the other hand, did the first two steps but then she moved her suitcases to the living room, took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Bree:

'Dear Bree,

I know we had our ups and downs, just like any other friends, but for some reason I got really attached to you. You didn't need to beg me not to forget you: whenever I see something green and more if there's red around I think of you – damn you redheaded woman with green eyes! - And our night... God, how could I forget that? These two years without sex since then... I could wait another three more to have another night like that... Oops that's too much info but well we both know we both want it but we also know it's not possible. I really missed you last night, not the way we want us to be again but just next to me and holding each other and smiling like... Well idiots and stealing kisses from each other every night like we used to do. Man, I miss those random kisses... Do you know what you've done with me?

Anyway, while you're reading this, I'll be already on a plane to Maryland. I'll miss you more than you think. Yes, I know I said everything we had is over but I was mad and I still am but you're important for me too. I found that framed pic under my pillow and it's coming with me.

I hope you can be happy and sucessful without me. I'll send you a few pics as soon as the baby is born; I may return someday next year for one or two weeks so until then take care of yourself.

Love,

Kathy.'

_What's this?_

_All this time I thought you didn't need me_

_Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_

At 8 am, Katherine was already taking off in the plane to Maryland. She took one last look, the last sight of Fairview for over a year for her. She sighed and closed her eyes, and for some wicked reason she could only think of Bree.

And Bree... She got out of her house at 8 am, wearing the green dress and black shoes Katherine bought for her on her birthday and as she reached her mailbox she noticed the signal meaning there was mail was up. So she opened her mail box and found a white envelope. It had written on the outside 'To Bree' in crimson and the handwriting was clearly Katherine's, the one she used in serious documents. That somewhow scared her and as she looked to Katherine's house she felt something was wrong; Bree run to her friend's house and got in.

"Katherine!?!?" Called out Bree, without anwser.

She looked around the house, in every room and she found it empty. All her clothes were gone, photographs, books... There was some stuff left but the most important for Katherine was gone. Bree was in her bedroom so she sat in her bed, and opened the envelope. Her hands were shaking, nervous, as she took out the paper and read it. After she read the second line she was already crying and when she was done, she laid in Katherine's bed, in the side she used to sleep in and held her pillow. It still had Katherine's sweet perfume on it, mixed with the soft smell of her shampoo... The mixed smell that Bree had kept in her mind for two years. She spent some hours lying on the bed, crying for Katherine's absence. She was gone and it was her fault and Katherine didn't even want her to fix it, but she needed to, she had to do it. So she managed to get out of the bedroom and walked downstairs to the computer. Bree guessed the password to get in after 30 minutes trying and then she booked a flight to Maryland for the following day. She then went home, and took a suitcase. She filled it with some clothes and other stuff she'd need and walked back to Katherine's house. She spent the rest of the day lying on her bed, holding into the pillow and crying, especially at night.

_You're in love, but that's not what it was_

_All those times that passed by with no signs_

_And now you're telling me_

_You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

As the plane landed, Katherine was still sad. Sad because she left all she had, sad as she left again her first Dylan, sad as she quit her job and she loved it, and sad as she left Bree alone. Why was Bree so in her mind? Was she having now a bad conscience as she left her, just with a note? Yes, that was but also just moving out of Fairview again but she kept thinking it was for the best. Dylan's baby was on the way and she wanted to help her. However her thoughts blew away as soon as she had to wait for almost an hour to get ther luggage! That was why she hated airports. But when Katherine finally saw Dylan... She smiled and walked to her daughter, with the cart full with her suitcases, and hugged her.

Dylan smiled as well as soon as she saw her mother; she was happy to see her again as the last time they were together was about 10 months ago and although she was now married and with her first child on the way, she missed her mom. However, she was surprised as Katherine decided so suddenly to move with her to Maryland.

"Oh mom, she's kicking!" Exclaimed Dylan.

"She? Are you expecting a girl?" Asked Katherine excited as well, pulling away from their hug and placed a hand over Dylan's belly.

"Yes, and by now she seems to be healthy." She said and moved her mother's hand to where the baby was now kicking.

"Did you think of a name already?"

"Elizabeth." Said Dylan with a smile.

"My middle name? Did you choose it because of me?"

Dylan nodded smiling. "You know I love it... And who knows where I'd be now without you."

Katherine smiled as she felt the baby kicking. "Well hi Elizabeth." She said. "Uh she's a real kicker! Maybe we have here a future soccer girl." She said giggling.

"Oh well, we have time to find out." Said Dylan.

After a while, they got out of the airport and loaded everything into Dylan's car. About an hour later, they were finally at home. Katherine, as she didn't want Dylan to carry anything, had to go up and down the stairs four times until all her suitcases were now in her room. She stayed there until Dylan told her it was time for dinner so she walked to the dinning room and was surpised they were alone.

"Where's Bradley?"

"Oh he's in a business trip; he returns on Friday. We talked this morning and he's excited to have you here now with us."

Katherine smiled. "I'm glad to her my son-in-law is glad to have me around. It's something rare but well he's a nice guy and I'm so happy for you."

They kept eating and hardly ever talking until Dylan brought desert: lemon meringue pie. She was proud it was just like her mom's pie. Whoever tasted both, said they were equaly perfect. As Katherine tried it, she smiled.

"I think someone is the pie queen of the neighbourhood."

"Oh I... Well yes but don't worry: no one else knows the recipe."

"Oh good." She said.

Dylan had to ask, even if it wasn't the good time. "Mom... Why did you leave Fairview again? Weren't you happy there?"

Katherine sighed. "I couldn't be there anymore."

"But why? You had friends and a great business with Bree..."

"Don't name her. All it's because of her. She stole my recipes for her book and I got nothing; the last... 15 months have been a nightmare, I was like a servant for her: Katherine do this, Katherine do that, Katherine I don't wanna go to this even so you have to go in my name... That supposed equal partnership never really existed and since Orson got back from jail? Well he's the new partner and it got even worse because I didn't seem to be it anymore. And our friendship... It's gone and the worse is that I miss her already." She said shooking her head. "I can't be with her but I can't be without her either."

"I didn't know things got that way." Said Dylan and reached for her mother's hand. "I'm sure Bree is sorry and sad about you leaving."

"Yeah she is and well she knows I left this morning as I left her a letter. I promised her I'd send her a few pics after Elizabeth is born."

"Will you ever go back to Fairview?"

"Maybe someday next year, for a week or two... But I don't know if I'll stay in a hotel or go back home."

"Go home; it will be hard but it will be the best as well. And don't forget to put some flowers in my sister's grave..." Said Dylan, surprising herself by saying that.

"I used to leave flowers in her grave every week." Said Katherine and got up. "I'm tired, so if you don't mind I'd go to my room."

"Of course not, mom." She said. "Goodnight."

Katherine kissed her cheek and walked upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her as soon as she got in.

_You're in love, but that's not what it was_

_All those times that passed by with no signs_

_And now you're telling me_

_You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

It was over 12 am and Katherine was awake, lying on her bed. Over the nightstand she had a few books, some pics and especially the one Bree left under her pillow. She got up and took it, walking back to bed. She removed the frame and then noticed Bree had written something in a paper behind the pics:

'No matter how much I screwed up all we had, in any way. Be it our business, friendship and... Lovers moments. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I know I forgave you all when we had our fights and I know I can't forget you. I'll always think of you whenever I see or eat cherries, or hazelnuts or macadamia nuts... Or smell vanilla.

And above all, there's something that I never told you and I doubt I'll ever be able to tell you in person... I love you. I love you since the day you decided to move in with me and help me. I love you for all you've done for me and I know I'm nothing without you. You made me who I am now.

I will always love you,

Bree'

That made Katherine cry more than she did the previous night with the other note, and she did so as she had to stick to her decision. She couldn't go back now that everything was settled for her to stay, yet a part of her wanted to run back to Fairview. She knew Bree'd be probably hearbroken, now that she knew she was gone; so not thinking it twice, Katherine reached for her phone to text her:

"Hi. I arrived safe some hours ago but I just can't sleep and I just read what you wrote behind the pics... I miss you a lot. I3U."

Bree, in Fairview, was asleep on Katherine's bed yet her phone woke her as a text arrived. As she opened it and looked at it, saying it came from Katherine her heart jumped and she smiled. She then decided to text her back:

"Hi. I'm glad to know you're safe with Dylan. I know it's late but I wish you hadn't left and I hope we can see again soon. I3U2."

Katherine was surpised as Bree texted her back.

"I had to go, I couldn't stay even if that means I'll miss you much more. I don't know when we'll see but I promise to call, text or email you everyday."

Bree smiled as she got another text from Katherine.

"I miss you too, a lot... I'm in your house, in your room. I hope you don't mind me staying but this was the closest thing to you I could find."

As Katherine read the new text she was sad.

"Stay there all you want, even move in if you wish. I never wanted to make you feel sad and now I am because I know you are."

Bree sighed and texted her again.

"Thanks, I will take care of your house. I wish you could be here with me now."

Katherine sighed as well.

"I wish you could be here with me too; a part of me wants to return but I can't, I have to stick with my decision even if it hurts."

Bree was now surprised at the 'even if it hurts.'

"Why does it hurt Kathy?"

Katherine now regreted saying that.

"Coz I'm still alone; somehow I know I'll be alone until I find someone again. And it hurts because I left you alone... Well as much as you can be with a son, a husband and a business."

Bree felt awful for everything but she couldn't tell her she was going over there tomorrow.

"I told you you had me... I came early this morning here but you were gone already and I had prepared something especial for you but it will never be done."

Katherine was even sadder.

"Sweetie I'm sorry; I was already in the plane at 8 am. And I'm sorry I left a week before your birthday and I know we won't see each other so please, go over my wardrobe, 3rd drawer. The three boxes in there are for you."

Bree's awfulness guilt was now mixed with surprise.

"May I check them now?"

"Of course, they're all yours. I hope you like what I got you." Wrote back Katherine.

Then Bree got up from bed and walked to the wardrobe, opening the third drawer and took out the boxes. The first and smallest had a necklace, brazelet and earrings. The second, a new pair of shoes she wanted for months and the last one and bigger, a new dress. It was jade and made of silk.

".God. It's sooooo beautiful! I love it all!! Thank you so much Kathy!!!!!!!"

Katherine smiled as Bree loved it.

"I'm so glad you love it all honey! Make sure the dress and the shoes are your size."

Meanwhile, Bree had tried everything on and it looked gorgeous. Everything suited her perfectly.

"I just did! All is perfect... Except you not being able to see me wearing it. Please, whenever you come back, tell me a day early so I can wear this for you."

"I'll tell you a week earlier, though you sounded like you just want to wear it for me..." She wrote, smirking to herself.

"Mmmh... Maybe I just want to wear this for you Ms Mayfair. But you want know because you're now in the other side of the country." Wrote Bree, hoping her trick would work.

"Don't make me regret even more I'm here and not my room with you drooling."

"Oh would you drool for me if I wear this?"

"Bree: As soon as I saw the dress I knew it was for you and wanted to see you wearing it."

"You're so sweet 3. I'm sorry honey but I have to sleep now, I have something very important to do tomorrow and I gotta get up early."

"Oh okay. Sweet dreams silky "

"Goodnight my love."

_No attention was given_

_No affection from you to heal the hurt_

_I was hoping_

_I was wishing_

_Just to listen and to hear those words_

The following day, Bree redid a little her suitcase: she took off a simple black dress and a pair of shoes so that she'd wear that, and added the box with the jewlery, the shoes and the dress. Then she took a cab to the airport. After waiting for over an hour and a half, she was already in the plane and at 8 am, it took off.

Meanwhile, Katherine at that time was still asleep. That night she fell asleep crying to herself for being such an idiot and leaving Bree behind. Maybe they could never be lovers again, but if they were only best friends again like they used to be would be enough for her. She even had a dream about them at night, like flashes of all their great moments, including their night...

_Flashaback: 2 years ago at night, Bree's room._

Bree and Katherine had spent the last few hours making love to each other. Nither knew how it started it but both did know they never wanted it to end. One of the best nights of their lives and it had to be with each other. Being both so republican and against homosexual relationships, well no just seeing them as being against them would be too cruel, especially for Bree, they could still don't believe it. But again: they adored it.

They were lying on bed, under the new silk sheets Bree bought and they really used them, holding each other.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Asked Katherine out of the blue.

"I... I don't know... But I'm glad we did." Said Bree smiling at her.

"Even if we never do it again I can tell you this is being an amazing night."

"Same here. Who knew you'd be as great in bed as in the kitchen?" Said Bree giggling.

"Just those who have tried both." Said Katherine winking and kissed her.

Bree kissed her back. "Then I'm glad I tried both." She said and took Katherine's hand, linking their fingers. "Thanks for all you've done for me." She whispered.

"Honey, you're my best friend and... Lover for a day; I'd do anything for you." She whispered back. "But I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"If something happens to me, whatever it is, promise me you will not forget me and that you will not start drinking again." Said Katherine, looking into Bree's eyes.

"I promise. And I want you to promise you will never leave me alone. No matter how much we fight and compete with each other, I need you here with me." Said now Bree looking back into Katherine's eyes.

"I promise I'll never leave you alone." She said and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed her back....

_Present. Katherine's room at Dylan's._

Katherine then woke up and turned to her side, finding the bed empty and cold next to her. She sighed deeply, knowing she broke her promise but it was for good... Or so she thought:

'If it's for good, why am I feeling so awful for doing it? Why am I feeling I betrayed her? Damn, I did! I promised I'd never leave her alone and I did! I'm awful.'

She turned again in her bed, and reached for her phone; Katherine dialed Bree's number but her cell was off so she left her a voice mail saying they needed to talk asap.

_You're in love, but that's not what it was_

_All those times that passed by with no signs_

_And now you're telling me_

_You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

Katherine had been all day out of herself; nothing turned out the way it should... She even burnt lunch! At least she managed to make something else for her and Dylan, who noticed there was something extrange on her mother but she decided not to ask her and waited until she wanted to talk though it didn't happen at all.

After lunch, Katherine went back to her room, lying on her bed just looking to the cieling.

Bree, arrived in Maryland during a storm. She always had that luck whenever she took a flight so she was used to it. After picking her suitcase, she took a cab and went to a hotel; after checking in and having something for a quite late lunch, she went up to her room. She had a shower, later made her hair and make up and finally dressed on the new dress Katherine bought her, the shoes and the jewelery as well. She then put on a coat, walked down to the hall and got another cab. She knew Dylan's address so it was easy though it took longer than expected due to the trafic jam and the storm. After an hour, she was finally in fron of Dylan's house; Bree paid the driver and got out of the cab.

Walking fast to the house, she got under the porch and rang the door bell. As Dylan was in the living room watching tv, it surprised her so she walked to the door and as she opened it she was shocked.

"Bree... What a surprise!" Exclaimed Dylan.

"Hi." She said with a little smile. "May I come in please?"

"Oh of course." She said and walked aside to get Bree in, and as she got inside she closed the door. Then she took Bree's coat.

"How's your mother?"

"Mom... Well she was sad and happy at the same time yesterday and today she's really weird. I don't know what's going on."

"I see..." She said and sighed, wondering if it was a good idea going after her. "I guess she'll be happy as soon as your baby is born" Said Bree with a weak smile.

"Oh yes... She's happy because we already chose the name for her, Elizabeth."

"Kathy's middle name.... That's cute, it's a lovely name and named after a great woman."

"That's what I thought too. I owe everything to mom, she gave me a life when I had nothing."

"She loves you more than anything." Said Bree. "Do you know if your mother would like to see me? Or well if I can see her now?"

"I... I... Why did you come here? I mean, I'm not kicking you out but mom came yesterday and you came today out of the blue..."

"Dylan it's complicated but... I don't want to lose your mother, she's my best friend and I screwed it all."

Dylan nodded. "I know she misses you; I found her asleep this morning with a pic of you both next to her so..."

"Really? Was it one with four pics of us?"

"Yeah, that one. You both look lovely." She said smiling. "Uh calm down Elizabeth! It's aunt Bree."

"Aunt Bree?" She said surprised.

"Oh umh... I hope you don't mind... I know how close you and mom are and well I know at times mom will take care of Elizabeth and I know at times you'll be around too and I want my little girl to have an aunt, even if it's fake... So would you do the honors?"

Bree smiled and nodded, placing a hand over Dylan's belly. "Hey little girl, it's aunt Bree so behave nicely with your mom." She said and gave Dylan a little hug. "I didn't see this coming at all." She said as she pushed back.

"Mom doesn't know about it but I think she'll be okay with it."

Neither noticed Katherine was already by the stairs and saw them talking.

"What do I not know?" Asked Katherine.

"Mom!"

"Kathy..." Whispered Bree, smiling.

"Will any of you tell me?"

"Dylan wants me to be Elizabeth's fake aunt and I agreed." Said Bree.

"Oh okay..." Said Katherine and swallowed, looking at Bree and how stunning she was.

"I think I'll leave you alone." Said Dylan and walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Katherine.

"I... I... I came for you. I know it sounds pathetic but I had to do it."

"Why?"

"I told you. I miss you and I want to fix this. I know it's my fault, let me try it." Said Bree, walking to the stairs.

"Why did you destroy it all?"

"I didn't intend to do that. I didn't notice I was doing it but I'm ashamed of what I did. You don't wanna see me and moved out, Orson moved to the guest room, Benji's still gone, the girls are all jelaous... I have nothing but a little empire in Fairview that will fall down anytime. I have no one." She said and walked up, only two steps.

"Why did Orson do that? And the girls?"

"Orson... Because I fired him and threatened with divorcing. And the girls... Lynette sees in me the success she wanted, Gaby remembers her old good days and Susan... The fame she never got as an illustrator for kids' books. And you... You're the only one who really has the reasons to be it and you have been the most drastic of all. You left me... And you..."

"I know what I did. I realized this morning I broke my promise and I'm sorry."

Bree moved another three steps up. "I forgive you, I told you... Well wrote it, behind the pics I forgave you everything. Why can't you forgive me Kathy?"

"I don't know! We've had more bad than good times, but we still had fun and we were really close and... And you stole everything from me!"

"I said I was sorry but I don't know what else I must do. Tell me what I have to do so you will come back with me. I'm not going back to Fairview without you."

"What?"

"You heard me: if you don't come back with me, I'm not leaving either."

"But the girls will forgive you, and Orson and you have your business."

"And you'll be gone! We'll just see each other once a year... Well twice because I'll come for Elizabeth's birthday, but I can't do that. I spent most of the day yesterday in your bed, holding your pillow and crying."

"But if I return what will happen?"

"We can be happy then. Your work is still waiting for you, your equal and true partnership as well.." She said and took three steps more, standing in the same as Katherine, in the middle of the stairs. "And your bed won't be cold next to you anymore."

"Did you find someone for me when you weren't crying?" She asked a little surprised.

"No I didn't."

"So?"

Bree wrapped her arms aroud Katherine's neck. "Didn't you miss me? Being next to you in bed? Kissing each other whenever we were alone?" She whispered.

Katherine closed her eyes for a moment. "As much as you missed me." She said and wrapped her arms around Bree's waist.

"So will you come back with me, knowing I'm gonna be with you?"

"What about Orson?"

"I'm not hiring him back so he can start filling the papers for the divorce and he can stay in my house until he finds somewhere else and I'll move in with you."

"Mmh... That sounds tempting... Just as much as you in this dress." She said and leaned her head a little to whisper into Bree's ear. "You're smoking hot."

Bree giggled. "Does that mean you're coming back with me?"

"Say it."

"What do I have to say?" Asked Bree confused.

"The same you told me two years ago. I knew you meant it that way, as much as when you wrote it in that paper."

"I don't know if I can do it again."

"I don't mind how you say it, I don't mind if I'm the only one that can hear it."

Bree hesitated. "Kathy I... I lo... I..." She sighed and leaned, near her ear. "Katherine Elizabeth Mayfair, I love you and you're the only one I truly want."

Katherine smiled. "I love you too Bree." She whispered back.

As Bree pulled back, both were smiling and both leaned in again, kissing. Ironically, they haven't kissed in those 15 months from hell and until that very same moment, neither noticed how they really missed the soft lips of the other one. Dylan left the kitchen, to ask them if a simple salad would be okay for them but as she walked to them, she found them in the stairs kissing. Something in her told her it was what really made them fight and go to Maryland and she didn't mind if her mom was now happy if it was being with Bree.

After a while they broke the kiss and they noticed Dylan was downstairs. "Oh uh we..." Started to say Bree.

"I don't mind. If mom's happy, I'm happy... Though I think you'll be now grandma Bree." She said giggling a little.

"You don't mind us...?" Asked Katherine

"Nope. Mom I want you to be happy and I knew you were really sad and if being with Bree makes you smile everyday and be happy for no apparent reason, be with her."

Katherine smiled. "We will leave on Saturday. I know I said I was going to stay but things have changed."

Dylan nodded. "Your room will be always yours... And Bree's too. So you can come whenever you want."

"Why do we leave on Saturday?" Asked Bree.

"Bradley returns on Friday and I want to see him before we leave." Said Katherine. "So I think it will be a good idea if you move from the hotel you're staying at in here."

Bree smiled. "Yes, I will so will you come with me?"

"We'll be back for dinner." Said Katherine.

They left, and about 2 hours later they returned with Bree's suitcase. They had dinner and talked for hours; after the three of them decided to call it a night, Bree and Katherine moved to their room. They changed into their nightgowns and got into bed, next to each other, with their arms around the other one. They kissed one last time that day and shotly after, drifted into their dreams.


End file.
